dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rare Ironbark
Sword? Could someone please check this for me to make sure I'm not putting in false information. I've removed the references to a sword as a reward here. I've run more than 4 playthroughs and I've never had the option for a sword to be made. It's always a bow or a breastplate. Could someone clarify this? Thanks. --MiyuEmi 16:18, November 24, 2009 (UTC) : Oops, sorry about that. I was working from memory and couldn't remember what the second reward was. Thanks for fixing it. ;) -Ancestralmask 16:22, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I just thought, a sword, cool. How did I miss that?! Always up for quality free goods in RPGs. --MiyuEmi 16:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh you know, you can only get the sword if your persuasion is up at max and you have 30 Cunning, and then only if you're playing as a Dalish Elf and have Zevran in the party with you, and also you must have romanced him. Plus, Varathorn will only give you the sword if you sided with the Werewolves. - Ancestralmask 16:28, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::A few more things can be found at Ironbark too, perhaps some specific info could be used, merged or moved.--Mytharox 16:28, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Just remembered one more thing, you can also say he can use it for his clan and then you get an amulet.--Mytharox 16:38, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Wolf-Killer? I recently did the quest, Persuaded him to make the Bow and Armor and got Wolf-killer bow, but the stats are not the same. It simply says "+6 Attack" instead of the "+4 damage vs. undead, +8 damage vs. beasts". It still reads Tier 5, just the extra effects are different. Dalish Elf, Tier 3 Persuasion, first area I did. Wondering why it's not the same if anybody knows. Reply Its not the same cause Armor/weapons scale depending on your level. So if your level 10 and get that area done then the armor and bow are level 10 now if you did that area last or when your level 15 for examle, then those items would have better stats. that's one of the last areas you might want to do. My first play though i did the same thing and it was tough, its very doable but the monsters are tougher than say red cliff area. Any negative effects for getting Varathotn to make both items? Just wondering this myself. :Been awhile since I've done this but last time I did he was a little snotty with me in the moment but otherwise no other changes. I don't have a save game handy but from what I can recall, none of the item prices went up because he was so offended or anything. If something in his shop changes it must not be anything I buy from him. Millahnna (talk) 10:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Possible trivia I don't usually edit here and wanted to pass it though the talk page first. When first talking to Varathorn regarding this quest he mentions that he can produce either a blade or a breastplate (seen here), this contradicts the actual rewards for this quest being a breastplate, as stated by Varathorn, and a bow, instead of a blade which was mentioned. Crazy sam10 10:30, September 24, 2013 (UTC)